Terror in Ponyville
by Wolf'sBurningMoon14
Summary: Mystery and terror floods itself in Ponyville when a certain Pegasus goes missing. Now her friends have to use everything in their power to find her and get her back, but what happens if she doesn't want to return to her peaceful home in Ponyville? Or is there more to this sudden change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

A soft tune rang from the vocal cords of a yellow and pink pony. Her eyes are a gentle teal color that sparkled as she watched her little animal friends run around outside while she cleaned the inside of her cottage. This was a typical day in the peaceful life of Fluttershy. Taking care of so many different fellow animals, it made sure to make cleaning a daily routine. Well she had to make sure none of her companions would get sick from something inside their home.

As Fluttershy dusted behind a bookshelf, her wings flapping slowly, little Angel Bunny, Fluttershy's very own pet, came rapping on the window with his foot. Startling her, she gave a loud gasp as her wings went stiff, folding back to her side as she fell to the floor with a loud thud. The duster she had dropped during the collision fell on top of her head, and caused a quiet sneeze. Angel Bunny tapped again.

Collecting herself from the floor, she trotted over to the window to see what was wrong with Angel Bunny. After their eyes met, Angel Bunny pointed out towards her lawn as a bird was on the ground, cawing in pain from a snapped wing. Fluttershy quickly ran outside to this little Bluejay bird. Lowering her legs down so she could be eye level with the creature, she gave one of her famous, kind smiles.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay now. Doctor Fluttershy is here to help. Can you point out where it is broken?" Fluttershy spoke to the bird. The bird looked at her, and with the mere turn of its head, it pointed to a little bulge through the skin to where the bone had broke.

"Oh my, that's where you broke it last time.." Fluttershy informed the Bluejay. "You really must be more careful, if you break it too much you may not be able to use the wing again. We don't want that now do we? We would miss a beautiful Bluejay like you soaring in the sky." She gave the bird a gentle nuzzle with her nose as she closed her eyes with a smile, the bird cawing a little in agreement.

Helping the bird inside, she took out her medical supplies and began to work on the injury. She had given the bird some pain medicine so it would numb the wing while she worked. As soon as she finished, and the Bluejay was asleep, another knock came at her door.

"Oh my, who could that be so early..?" She asked her as she walked to the door, and opened it to see her friend Twilight Sparkle. Her eyes brightened a bit as she smiled. "Oh, well good morning Twilight. What are you doing here so early..?"

"I always wake up early Fluttershy, theres just so much to do there's no time to sleep in!" Twilight cheered. She seemed especially chipper this morning.

"Oh yes, I see what you mean." She tried to tell her. Well, she didn't wake up early to study, but she did see where she was coming from. "Is there something I may help you with?"

"Yes!" Twilight chirped as she turned to Fluttershy. She then turned her body to the side and showed her owl. "Owlicious has been acting weird lately, he's been staying up day and night and he won't sleep. I figured if anypony can find out what's bothering him it's you, since you're so good with animals and all." She told her.

"Of course." Fluttershy agreed as she trotted deeper into her cottage, inviting her friend into her inside. Twilight followed closely as Owlicious flapped his wings up and landed on her window sill. twilight watched him, Fluttershy as well.

"This has been what he's been doing lately, just blankly staring out the window, as if he's watching something. " Twilight whispered.

"I see. Let's see what I can do.." Fluttershy wandered back over to her window, and hopped up onto her cot in which she slept on. She placed her hooves on the window sill. "Good morning Owlicious. How are you doing today?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hoo." He called out, without looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh I see, yes it is a fine morning indeed. I hear you won't sleep. Our friend Twilight here is awfully worried about you not resting during the day."

"Hoo. Hoo."

"Protecting? Protecting who, and from what?" Fear painted itself in Fluttershy's tone.

"Hoo Hoo. Hoo. Hoo."

"S-some stallion h-has b-been following Twi-Twilight?!" Fluttershy stuttered as she began to tremble, her pupils going small. Twilight trotted over as she giggled.

"Silly Owlicious, I haven't seen anyone following me. Especially not a stallion, I think I would know something like this." She then gave Owlicious a nudge as she giggled a little more. "Don't be so worried and lets go home so you can finally get some rest."

"Hoo! Hoo!" Owlicious smiled, or so it seemed as he flies onto Twilight's back and began to walk away.

"Thank you Fluttershy, now Owlicious can have his mind at ease!"

Fluttershy smiled, also feeling better, Twilight was right, she was one of the most intelligent ponies she knew, if anypony would be able to tell if she was being followed, it would be Twilight. She waved. "Glad to help.." She called after quietly. Then she quickly closed her cottage door and locked it, closing her blinds and laying down, legs folded underneath her as she trembled.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! It's Wolf'sBurningMoon with Chapter two of Terror in Ponyville! :D Just wanted to tell you guys that TT means a change of scenery or time. Hope you enjoy! RR would be great!~)

The sound of wind roared in Rainbow Dash's ears as she raced through the skies. Zooming up to a large, dark cloud she gave it a punch with her front hoof, making the cloud disperse. Flying away from that, she destroyed every cloud in Ponyville besides one so she could lay on it. There was a day of beauty and sunshine planned for today, and she would never leave Ponyville hanging.

With a content sigh, the Pegasus landed on the white ball of fluff, and plopped down, curling up, her front hooves bent beneath her, her back legs also bent. Her rainbow tail wrapped around her cyan body, her colorful mane lazily crossing over her left eye as she closed them tiredly. A yawn escaped from the tired pony as she allowed her wings to spread out as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun from the chilly breeze of a coming winter.

TT

"...Dash!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly heard some pony calling.

"Rainbow!" A second voice called. Prying her pink eyes open, she stretched and looked down. Her friends, Twilight the Egghead and Applejack the Athlete stood there. She placed her head on the edge of the cloud tiredly. The purple pony and orange pony seemed to be annoyed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rainbow asked them.

"Twilight here has somethin' she needs ta tell us in private. We need ta be going' on over ta her place." AJ explained to her. Twilight stood there in silent agreement as she stared up at the sleepy pony.

"Yeah, no problem." She meekly said as she wrapped her hooves around the cloud, and lifted her wings with a swift, hard flap as she flew over to the house. The two ponies were quick to follow her.

Wandering through the peaceful town of Ponyville, Fluttershy trotted around to look for some of her friends. She looked up to the sky, and not a single sight of Rainbow Dash. She figured her quick friend was off somewhere taking a nap. She trotted on over to Sweet Apple Acres, and found that her honest friend wasn't there bucking apples like she usually was. That was odd, and not to mention disappointing. She could have really used her herding skills to help her gather the baby bunnies for a head count later today. Well, maybe she would show up later.

"Well hi there Fluttershy!" A hyper voice rang. She looked around, and saw her friend Pinkie Pie bouncing towards her. "What'cha doin'!?" Her friend squeaked with joy as she stopped coming towards her and just hopped up and down in front of her as she waited for her answer.

"Oh, good afternoon Pinkie. I was just looking for some of our friends, but I can't find them anywhere..." The shy pony explained as her eyes followed her bright pink friend up and down. Fluttershy did enjoy being around her friend Pinkie Pie, she always had a sweet smell of cotton candy from her fluffy mane following her. Actually all her friends had a specific scent. Pinkie Pie was cotton Candy, Applejack was apples, Twilight smelled like old books, which believe or not was a nice scent, Rarity was sweet, like an expensive perfume, and Rainbow Dash smelled like the fresh, serene scent of rain.

"Well duh, they're at Twilight's house!" The pink pony informed with a playful role of her eyes and a happy smile. "Oh, well, I guess I'm not, and you're not there either, and I just saw Rarity in her shop so I suppose it's only Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight!"

"Thank you, I was just about to go and see if she was home. Would you like to come with me?" Fluttershy invited. Her friend gave a delighted gasp and a sparkle in her eye shined bright as she stopped hopping.

"Well I'd love to! C'mon! There's no time to lose!" Her friend then started skipping off ahead of her. Fluttershy smiled and trotted on after her.

"...And that's how you make my super duper special wecial cuppy-wuppy cakes!" Pinkie Pie finished explaining to Fluttershy as they approached the library.

"Mm, it sounds delicious Pinkie!" Fluttershy said to her sweetly before she turned her head to the door. Lifting her hoof to knock, the door was swiftly swung open. Smacking the yellow pony in the face and knocking her to the side, she picked herself up as pain ricocheted throughout her body.

"Oops, sorry about that Fluttershy!" An aggravated Rainbow said as she flapped on over to her injured friend. Fluttershy held a hoof over her nose as she sat on the ground, her teal eyes looking up.

"It's quite alright Rainbow Dash.. What has gotten you in such a hurry?"

"Ask Twilight, we have no time for questions!" Then Rainbow flew off, nearly blowing her two friends away from the gust of wind she trailed behind. Applejack soon trotted out of the tree.

"Gosh darnit there Rainbow!" She turned to look at her friends, giving them a smile. "It'd be best to ask Twilight there sugarcubes. We don't have no place ta talk of the situation at hoof." Applejack then turned her tail to her friends, and ran on after the bolting Pegasus. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, and hurried inside. The concern for their egghead Twilight rose tremendously.

"Twilight!?" They called at the same time as they came to a sliding stop, seeing Twilight already having her face in a book. She did lower it to look over at her friends. She gave them a smile as she closed her book and trotted over.

"Well hello there Pinkie, hi Fluttershy."

"Twilight, Twilight! Where's the alarm!?" Pinkie then moved her head in all directions to see where an alarm was. Twilight gave off a confused looking, cocking an eyebrow up.

"I think she means, is everything alright Twilight? We saw Applejack and Rainbow leave here in an awfully frantic hurry, and they didn't have time to explain." Fluttershy summarized.

"Oh, yes!" Twilight stated as she walked to her window, and peered out of it a bit. "Close the door if you will." Pinkie Pie glanced back, and she closed Twilight's door for her. "Now listen carefully, and don't talk about it outside of this library," She started as she turned to face them, "Fluttershy, remember back a few days ago when I visited with Owlicious about him not sleeping, and his concern was someone following me?"

"Oh yes, of course I do, but you said-"

"Well, I did a little studying on my own." Twilight interrupted as she began to pace. "As it turns out, Owlicious was right! There has been a stallion showing up around me time and time again, and last night he nearly broke into my home. Spike caught him and Owlicious helped chase him away. I went out to try and find him to confront him just before I went to get Applejack, but since he was caught he is no longer within my sights. He must be laying low, so I asked Rainbow Dash and Applejack to help scan the area for everypony's sake! I do believe this stallions a criminal, so please, be careful." Twilight's ears then went back as her eyes swirled with worry for her two friends. Pinkie Pie merely smiled at her friend.

"Aw, I'm sure he just wants a friend, but no worries, Private Pinkie Pie is on the lookout!" She then saluted her. Since Pinkie Pie knew everyone in Ponyville, it'd be helpful to have her eye out. Twilight smiled, her ears perking back up as she offered Pinkie a poster that she drew herself of what the Stallion looked up.

"Twi-Twilight..." Fluttershy stuttered. "A-a-are you s-sure he's been f-f-following you?" Fluttershy trembled. "A-after all, Ponyville i-is a small t-town.. It could be a coincidence..." She tried to reason with her.

"No, theres no way all of our encounters have been just by chance, and besides, Spike says he has seen this stallion looking at me and even getting up when I was leaving. So far, out of Spike, Owlicious and me, I have been the oblivious one to this stallion, but now I know..."

"How do you know this stallion was the same one that broke into your home? Why didn't you contact the police ponies?" Pinkie Pie now included herself amongst the interrogation of her friend Twilight.

"Owlicious can see in the dark, when I asked him if it was that stallion he agreed! I didn't contact the police ponies because I have no proof, they wouldn't believe me if I told them that a stallion has been following me and then tried to break into my home, they'd suspect the same thing you guys did, 'it's just a coincidence'. Besides, I said he almost broke in, they can't do anything about an attempted robbery when they have no leads." Twilight irritatedly explained.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense.." Fluttershy lowered her ears back and whimpered slightly.

"But why does every-pony have to be careful, if he's the one you're after and has been following?" Pinkie Pie asked one more question.

"They don't have to be, it's just a precaution. Who knows when a pony like this will get bored and move on to prey upon somepony else!" Twilight exclaimed. Pinkie nodded, understanding. Fluttershy was already hiding.

"Well, I gotta go back to Sugarcube corner, but I'll keep my eye out!" Pinkie placed her hoof in her eye, and then bounced off. Twilight giggled at her hyper friend, and then turned to see the timid pony hiding in the corner.

"Fluttershy, you don't have to hide. With Applejack, Rainbow Dash and every other pony on the lookout for this stallion, there's nothing to fear!" Twilight tried to reassure, closing her eyes with a slight puff of her chest confidently.

"Oh.. I, suppose not.." Fluttershy said to her, turning her head towards her friend and peering out of her pink mane shyly.

"That's the spirit! Now you run along with your animal friends and don't worry a single hair on your mane about that stallion. Just leave him to us!" Twilight then gave her friend a little shove up, and Fluttershy smiled.

"You're right Twilight. With such wonderful friends like you and all the ponies in Ponyville, there isn't anything to fear. Thank you, have a good day!" Fluttershy then happily trotted on out of the library and walked home, unaware of Twilight's smile at her yellow friend quickly fading into worry and despair as she closed her door swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fluttershy, darling! Have you heard!?" Rarity screeched a bit as she dipped her hoof in the steaming spa water. Fluttershy did the same with towels wrapped around their manes.

"Heard what?" The gentle voice of Fluttershy asked.

"Of Twilight's conflict dear, the strange stallion that's been following her?"

"Oh yes, I know all about it, but it's okay, there's no need to fear with great friends and ponies around." Fluttershy smiled happily as they slipped their whole bodies in the water now.

"Really!? I heard he's gone completely, no one has seen him since the attempted break-in."

"Maybe he's had enough and now he knows that stalking somepony is not the nice thing to do..? Hopefully.." The scared pony started to tremble a little.

"Oh pish-posh Fluttershy! Creeps like that stallion don't give up so quickly! If they fail at one pony then they'll just go after another one! If Twilight doesn't see him then he must have just gone to somepony else, seeing as that our very own Twilight is far too brilliant to be frightened and fooled by that pony!" Rarity scorned with a swap of her hoof.

"Who do you think he'd be after next...?" Fluttershy tilted her head, ears going back.

"I suppose it depends on his type sweetheart, but no worries I don't think he'd go after you." Rarity smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh, you're probably right, but I'm concerned for the other ponies, I'd hate for them to have any harm caused to them because of this stallion..." Fluttershy blinked at her.

"I'm sure the police ponies will find the stallion eventually, no worries darling. I'm just surprised he went after somepony as intelligent as Twilight, honestly you would think he'd go after somepony he could trick easily, not a pony like Twilight who knows _everything_ there is to possibly know, I mean really, he had no chance to begin with." Rarity ranted.

TT

Fluttershy spent the rest of her day with Rarity inside the spa and loosening up her knotted shoulders from the stress she gathered from this whole incident. It made her sigh contently in relief. She really did feel better after talking to her friend about this situation. Rarity was right, why would any pony want anything to do with such a shy pony like herself? Besides, he seemed to be after smart ponies like Twilight. She would admit she was good academic wise, but not nearly as good as Twilight. The yellow pony figured she was safe.

Arriving to her cottage, Fluttershy stopped in her tracks. Her blood ran cold, and her wings stiffened. The air left her lungs as terror washed over her, her pupils going small. Her cottage door was swinging open. She had closed it when she left. Heck, the timid pony had double-bolted it before she left. She had been doing so since Owlicious came the first day.

Forcing her hooves to move forward closer to her cottage, she found herself shaking like an autumn leaf barely grasping on the branch while struggling with a cold breeze. She swallowed, her throat dry and tight with fear as she could feel her heart climbing up into her mouth. Then she saw it.

A head, a large head, popped out of her door, and spotted her. It was too dark to see the face, but the silhouette was definitely in the form of a pony. They stopped and stared. Fluttershy was too scared to make a noise.

After standing there for who knows how long, the silhouette started to bolt at her. Her eyes widened, much larger than they should go and her eyes going smaller than half a bit coin. It got closer, and closer, and closer. Finally a scream erupted from the bellows of Fluttershy's stomach and echoed into the dark night sky.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called out and placed a hoof over her mouth. The horror-stricken pony began to calm down, seeing as how it was only her friend Rainbow Dash, and not the strange stallion. Fluttershy panted heavily, finally having her lungs open back up instead of clenching tightly closed from the fear. She sighed a bit.

"Rainbow Dash.. You scared me..."

"Oh gee, how could I have guessed that? I think everypony in all of Equestria heard you just now! Why did you scream!?"

"I thought you were the stallion..." Fluttershy mumbled, blushing a little and playing with the dirt with the tip of her hoof, looking down as her mane covered her let eye and face.

"Do I look like a stallion to you!?" Rainbow growled a little, making Fluttershy jump a bit.

"Well... It was dark.. And from a distance.." She squeaked a little as she lowered herself to the ground. "H-how did you get inside...? I locked the door..."

"Don't you remember!? You said in case of an emergency you'd leave a window unlocked for us to get in, and then I unlocked the door from that way. C'mon, I got something to show you." Rainbow then turned around swiftly with a flick of her tail and started to float away, wings flapping. Well, that deleted Fluttershy's next to question.

Following her inside of her own cottage, she squinted and tried to see her surroundings. She waved her hoof around to find her light switch, but when she did, she found another hoof at the switch. The second hood flipped it on for Fluttershy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLUTTERSHY!" Everyone yelled at her, and making her scream too and jump, hiding her face under her hooves. Then she glanced out. All of her friends were there. Rarity, Applejack, Angel Bunny, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and of course a Rainbow Dash. They were all here, even Spike and Owlicious! Fluttershy blinked and stood up.

"Oh my..! Thank you everypony!" Fluttershy felt gratitude swim through her veins as a smile as wide as a mile stretched on her lips. Her eyes sparkled brightly, like thousands of stars in the glimmering milky way. She had forgotten all about her own birthday! How silly could one pony get?

TT

The party was finally at an end, and Fluttershy was flapping her wings gently as she flew around to pick up the mess she had. Her friends were too tired to clean, so she assured them she was fine and sent them on home. One still remained though. She turned around.

"Rainbow Dash.. Is something wrong..?" Fluttershy asked as she landed on the ground and approached her friend. Rainbow Dash flinched a little, and took a cautious step back. Her wings fluffed out a bit, and bent the tip a little. She seemed almost, embarrassed. Fluttershy knew it was a rare thing to see the ever-so-confident Rainbow Dash to be shy. That was her specialty. "Rainbow Dash..?" Fluttershy tried repeating gently, her ears going back as she carefully crept closer to her cyan friend.

"I... I want.. To tell you something Fluttershy... I.. Think I have for a long time now..." Rainbow started, repeating a few of her words as if she was scared and stuttering.

"What is it Rainbow Dash...? You know you can tell me anything..." Fluttershy tried to encourage her.

"I know... I know! It's just... I mean I'm just.. Never mind!" With the blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash was gone, leaving a slightly stunned Fluttershy.

"I wonder what she wanted to say... I shouldn't mind it, it must be hard to talk about, especially if somepony like Rainbow can't talk about it..." Fluttershy told herself. Clenching a garbage bag within her jaws, she flew outside to her mailbox, where she had her trash can waiting for the garbage ponies to arrive tomorrow morning. She placed it down, and flew back to her cottage.

Now she was finished cleaning, and had one more trash bag to place outside. She placed the plastic bag within her teeth once more, and was about to fly out when she saw something run past a tree close to her place. The scaredy-pony Fluttershy froze in her tracks, and hesitated. She dropped the bag, her ears going back on her head.

"On second thought, I think I'll wait until next week..." She whimpered as she turned off her lights, and laid down to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning everyone, did you all have a nice sleep?" Fluttershy asked sweetly as she gave them a warm, heartfelt smile. The sun laid a blanket of warmth and light upon them, the grass glistening in the glow, the dew shimmering, as if the grass had been covered in sprinkles before the sun rose.

About three days have passed since the party that celebrated the day of her birth. Things were back to their peaceful settings, no evil, creepy stallion wandering around and Equestria wasn't threatened by any dangerous force at this time. It was a good day.

Pouring the last of the food for the picky Angel Bunny, she trotted to the door. "Alright now everyone, I have to go and get some things before the storm scheduled for later today, I'll be back soon." She explained to them as she then left. Now that the whole stallion business was cleared, she wasn't afraid to keep her door unlocked.

Walking around town, she approached Sweet Apple Acres. She looked around, and then something caught her eye. She turned around. A stallion walked on ahead of blinked and tilted her head. Shruggining, she continued on.

It wasn't long until she heard her friend Applejack bucking apples for the autumn season. She followed the shaking tree-tops.

"Oh, well howdy there Fluttershy! What brings ya here ta Sweet Apple Acres?" The country pony asked her as she crossed one hoof over the other as her head followed Fluttershy until he landed near her.

"Good morning, I was hoping I could get a bucket of apples for my animal friends, I'm afraid I'm all out." Fluttershy explained to her.

"No problem! Six bits for the bucket of apples and I'll add the delivery free ta your cottage later taday! " Applejack smiled at her friend.

"Oh, how wonderful, this is abetted deal than even last year! Thank you so much." Fluttershy then gave the orange pony her six bits, and turned to walk away, but then something struck her. She had a question. She turned around. "Applejack... Did a stallion come here just a little bit ago, maybe before I arrived...?"

Applejack looked at her friend, brows furrowing down as she lifted two buckets of apples on her back. "Nah no stallion here. Just you Fluttershy." Applejack then trotted past her.

"Oh, I see.." She mumbled, and then walked off.

TT

"Hi Fluttershy? How ya doin!? I'm so happy you came to see me! Did you like my party? Didja Didja Didja!? I had such a blast! We should do it again sometime, I'm disappointed I haven't seen you since but that's okay I mean everypony gets busy from time to time I'm just so glad to see you today! Are you happy!?" Pinkie Pie eagerly interrogated.

"Oh yes, I'm very delighted to see you Pinkie Pie. I would love to spend more time, but you're right, I'm awfully busy, I have so much today before the scheduled storm later today. I just came to pick up my order of cupcakes and leaf candy for Angel Bunny, there his favorite." Fluttershy knew leaf candy wasn't exactly, typical, but she had made candy one time and accidentally dropped some leaves in it. The window was open at the time the leaf flew in, and didn't notice until after she cooked it. Angel Bunny loved it ever since, and so she showed Mr. And Mrs. Cake how to make it as well.

"Sure, it's in the back, just let me go get it for you!" Bouncing off, Fluttershy waited in the front room patiently. Then the bell rang. Fluttershy lookd behind her. It was the same stallion she saw just before at Sweet Apple Acres. Now she got a better look at him. The stallion was a unicorn, having a light grey coat with a flowing black mane, and a white tip on his mouth. His eyes were a stormy black-gray. She did. She noticed it would be hard to see him had he appeared at night. Fluttershy didn't get a look at his cutie mark.

"Excuse me my dear mare, do you know if the pony Pinkie Pie is here?" The stallion turned to her with a charming smile. She shy pony took a small step back, feeling her shyness come over her.

"S-she's in th-the-the back to g-get my order..." Fluttershy whispered to him as she crouched lower to the ground. The stallion blinked at the extremely shy pony, andyave off an awkward look now.

"Ah, she's busy. Well no worries, I'll return later. Farewell my little pony. " He then left as Pinkie Pie emerged from the back with a small. Of on her head, and a larger box in her jaw as she placed it on the counter for her.

"Who was here? You prepaid didn't you?" Pinkie wondered.

"Yes, and yes, a young gray stallion... He said he would return later... Thank you for getting this for me Pinkie." Fluttershy then took her order, and left.

TT

Fluttershy was heading now to go and get some cucumbers, another food Angel Bunny enjoyed thoroughly. When she arrived, she quickly noticed an ashen pony, a stallion. He glanced over at her, and waved her over. Fluttershy shook her head no, and went to get a restock of her other animal food for her friends.

It wasn't long before the dark pony arrived there as well. This was the fourth time Fluttershy spotted him and was getting greatly disturbed every time.

"My my..." The gray pony chuckled to Fluttershy . "It appears we keep running into one another today. Such a, lovely coincidence, don't you think?" He asked her, his eyes examining her.

"Coincidence indeed..." Fluttershy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked her as he looked into her teal eyes. Fluttershy had a shiver run down her spine. Something about this pony gave her a bad feeling.

"I said... Coincidence.. How nice..." Fluttershy then started to walk backwards. He startd to follow her. She walked faster, her ears folding against her head.

"Why are you backing away?" The stallion kept the same cool face he's had since the beginning.

"Pl-Please, don't come a-any closer..." Fluttershy whimpered out to him as her rump hit the back of a tree she had backed herself into. He got closer, and closer, nit his face was only centimeters from hers. She turned her head so her cheek was to him, and her eyes closed tightly as she could feel them begin to water and heat up.

"Why are you so shy dear?" He seemed to be a little smug to the fear-stricken pony. Only a small cry came from her. He tilted his head, and then Fluttershy noticed something. His face became dark, his eyes glimmering with an devilish intent as his caring smile became a terrifying smirk. She swore she could hear laughter coming from him. This terrified the pony so much that her eyes began to water and she was paralyzed.

"Fluttershy you're request is ready!" The clerk pony called out. The stallion had quickly swiveled his head to look at the clerk, the illusion of darkness dispersing as Fluttershy ran off, tears in her eyes. She was quick to run home.

TT

".. A loop through the hoop with a swirl and a twirl-" Rainbow Dash instructed herself as she flew, practicing with the clouds before she was to make the scheduled storm arrive. Then she heard it. A cry, whimpering softly. She barely could hear it, but she did. She looked down to the source. It was Fluttershy! Why was her friend crying? Rainbow dash flew down to her friend to investigate.

"Fluttershy!" Calling her name, the teary-eyed Fluttershy didn't stop. Concern washed over Rainbow as she quickly flew after her. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow tried to call again. She didn't come to a stop until she was clear out of Ponyville and into the meadow near her home, where she then laid down and cried into her hooves. Landing on the ground, the rainbow pony slowly approached her friend. She laid down next to her.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Rainbow asked her, saying it in a gentle whisper, which was very unlike the blue pony. Sniffles and quiet sobs were her response. Rainbow Dash nudged Fluttershy's head gently with her snout. "Fluttershy.. C'mon, don't cry.." The pony's ears went down as she felt bad for her friend. Who would harm Fluttershy?

Swiftly coming to a stand, her ears pricked back up as her eyes furrowed down angrily. Fury flowed through her. She would find the pony that had made Fluttershy cry and beat them to a pulp! Her wings spread wide and she crouched down, ready to jump and take a fly. Her hooves pranced from the ground, but was quickly stopped when a gentle bite clamped down on her tail. Slightly stunned, she stopped raising herself in the air and looked back at the tear-soaked face of Fluttershy, who gave her a pitiful but pleading look, as if she was telling her not to go.

The anger dissipated from Dash, as she lowered herself to the ground, following Fluttershy's example. Her tail was then released, falling back to hang between her hind legs as sniffles came from the saddened pony. She watched as her companion wiped her eyes with her legs. Her wings folded back by her side.

"Fluttershy.." Rainbow attempted once more, but instead of having no answer she was soon tumbling to the ground, Fluttershy burying her face in Dash's neck. A blush managed to paint itself across her cheeks. Turning off her back, she situated to where Fluttershy's head was in her hooves, both laying down side by side, Dash laid her head on Fluttershy's in comfort. Her heart beat fast and hard in her. Heat,mike somepony pounding on a thing of drums to get the desired sound. She felt as if the beat vibrated her whole body, and may jump out of her chest at any moment. A fleeting thought of whether or not Fluttershy felt the same crossed her mind.

Time passed them by, but to the yellow and cyan ponies it only felt like a blink of an eye. Fluttershy had now calmed down and her face dried from the tears that had fell from her eyes, and now her eyelids felt like weights upon her face. We had yet to tell her dashing friend about why she had cried, about the terror she had witnessed hours before. Yet she didn't want to tell her friend, she didn't feel like she should bother them with something as petty as getting backed into a tree by a male unicorn she had run into by chance. She doubted her meant any harm now that she had calmed down and had a clear mind instead of a fear-stricken one.

Dash on the other hand, who had stayed perfectly still for hours while Fluttershy cried and finally calmed down, had fallen asleep on her pink-maned friend. Dash was able to relax, her scent calming her nerves. Fluttershy smelled like the forest, and her second favorite smell other than cold air forcing itself in her nostrils, was the caring scent of the forest.

Fluttershy let out a silent yawn, and lifted her head, nuzzling the blue pony awake. Rainbow's eyes fluttered open, and then blinked. She rubbed her eye with her leg.

"Shoot, I fell asleep.. Are you okay?" Dash asked as she looked at her friend, standing when Fluttershy lifted her head from her legs and stretched, hearing a few bones pop from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's late, we should head home. I'm sorry for keeping you here so late..." The kind pony told her and gave her a sleepy smile. Dash would never know how grateful Fluttershy was for her not pursuing after the reason of her tears, and being there for her as she cried.

"Yeah sure, as long as you're better..." Dash told her nonchalantly with a flip of her mane. "I'll.. I'll hum, see you later..." Dash finally stated as she soared high into the sky.

"Goodbye Rainbow Dash.." Fluttershy smiled and waved and then was quick to trot home before this in had finished setting and the rain began to pour down.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guys! This is chapter five of Terror in Ponyville! I get bored at school, so hopefully there will be frequent updates like this. ^_^ I really hope you guys are enjoying this, I fear I am getting a little out of character with Rainbow here, and a little of Fluttershy in this chapter. Hope I portrayed Zecora well! R&R please and thanks!~)

"Ooohhh Dddaassshhiiieee!" A chipper voice sang up to the clear blue skies as the rainbow pony came to a skidding halt in her flying practice after hearing her pet name called out. The grumpy pony snapped her head around and glared down at her pink friend, a Pinkie Pie.

"What is it Pinkie!? I'm busy!" She huffed at her.

"Let's go get some lunch together at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie invited with a smile as bright as the sun. At he mention of lunch, the Pegasus's stomach gave a loud grumble from being empty since yesterday at lunch. She had missed dinner due to falling asleep on Fluttershy. The recalled memory made her blush again slightly.

"Well, what do ya say!?" Pinkie reminded Rainbow, popping her memory bubble as she looked back down.

"Lunch sounds good.." Dash said to her as she hovered above the ground now, and lightly placed her hooves on the ground.

"Fantastic! Let's get going, it'll be served soon!" She chirped as she hopped off, and Dashie followed behind. Her mind was trailing elsewhere, questions from yesterday still floating in her mind and dying for answers.

Then they approached Sugarcube Corner and trailed inside. Pointing to a table for Dash to sit at, she watched her friend go into the back to get their lunch gathered. The bell from the door opening rang.

"Dash, darling! It's been such a long time since I've seen you, I've just been so busy lately I haven't hardly seen anyone! Are you here for Lunch with Pinkie Pie?" Her preppy friend Rarity spoke to her elegantly as she walked over to the table Rainbow Dash sat at.

"Uh, yeah how did you know?" Dash asked her, curious as to how Rarity knew she was having lunch with Pinkie Pie.

"Easy dear, I'm having lunch with her too." Rarity informed her.

"That's right, I invited you both because I missed hanging out with you, I haven't seen you guys since Fluttershy's birthday party!" Pinkie cheered as she emerged from the back room, one plate on her back, one on her head and a third balancing on her tail. Sliding them off one by one, she plopped down and waited for her friends to begin.

"Pinkie that was only three days ago sweetie.." Rarity told her.

"Three days too long! I've seen everypony else!"

"Hm, well I haven't seen you guys either, nor did I see Fluttershy yesterday and I had her coat ready, we had a set time and everything. It's odd for Fluttershy not to arrive to something.." Rarity chattered.

"Well I saw her yesterday for a few moments, but I know somepony who saw her even longer...~" Singing the last word, Pinkie Pie shot her eyes over at Rainbow Dash, her smile a little more mischievous than usual.

"Yeah what of it..?" Rainbow asked, her guard perking up slightly as she took a bite of her sandwich Pinkie served her.

"In the meadow..~" Pinkie hinted more.

"Darling! Don't tell me-" Rarity started.

"-We fell asleep in the meadow, nothing more!" Rainbow interrupted and corrected her defensively.

"Dashie, we all know.." Pinkie whispered to her. Rainbow Dash has loved Fluttershy since they were itty-bitty fillies in Flight School. She hadn't had the guts to tell her though. That was about the only thing Rainbow has found herself unable to accomplish. Dash looked to the side.

"It's true dear, everypony knows but Fluttershy.." Rarity chipped in. Dash looked to the side, her ears flattening a bit in unease at her friends.

"It's alright Dashie! I think it's okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie cheered a bit as she smiled happily at her.

"Yes, it is! Why wouldn't it be? We are all supportive!" Rarity waved her hoof at her, as if she was a silly pony.

"I don't want to talk about it, I came to eat lunch not be apart of a convention." Rainbow growled as she viciously took another bite of her sandwich, Pinkie finally munching on hers and Rarity nibbling politely. They ate the rest in silence.

TT

Fluttershy sat in her home, her head laying on the arm of her cot

as she looked out the window. A sigh escape the tired pony. She was unable to sleep that night, even the smallest noise caused a startle to her. Though she convinced herself it was nothing, the paranoia she held wasn't so easy to get rid of.

She ached to lay back down with Rainbow Dash, the one place where she could sleep right now and feel at ease. Little did the Dashing pony knew, Fluttershy held deep feelings for her as well, but it was only natural the timid, shy pony wouldn't have the courage to tell her.

Fluttershy then had her mane tugged gently. Turning her attention to the source, she saw the injured Bluebird having her hair in his mouth. Dropping the strings, he pointed to the injury.

"You're right, it's time for a check-up..." Fluttershy got up, and the bird hopped to a little chair to where he sat and waited. Fluttershy joined soon after him, and she carefully cut the bandages open, and slid them off.

"Have you been staying off the wing like I have asked you to?" Fluttershy questioned. The bird looked to the side. She sighed, a little disappointed in him for not following her orders. "I am deeply sorry, but your wing is not healing properly.. It appears as if you may not be able to fly anymore.." Fluttershy broke the news to him. Her chirped sadly, and looked down, reluctantly accepting this fact.

"Don't be sad, it'll all be okay. How about you rest and I'll go get you some of your favorite worms?" She offered with a smile. The bird agreed to her offer, and allowed her to help him over to a small bed for flying animals she had made.

TT

Fluttershy trailed over to the only spot where rain worms were found. Rain worms were usually only found after a rainfall, and only lived in one spot per town, which was a difficult place to find if you weren't Fluttershy. It was on the edge of the Everfree Forest, a place where Fluttershy was terrified to go, but for one of her animal friends, she would go there. Eventually...

She stood about fifty feet from the spot where they resigned, and she knew if she didn't hurry they would quickly leave to the next place where rain was scheduled. Gulping, she cowered to the ground and held her ears back.

"I spy my little eye, on a certain Fluttershy." Rhymed a familiar deep voice, thick with an accent. Jumping from being startled, she turned to see her friend the zebra, Zecora, who looked at her and gave her a friendly smile as she was coming at her from her left.

"Oh, good afternoon Zecora. Are you going to Ponyville for something?" Fluttershy smiled back, feeling better after seeing a pony she knew.

"Nay, I have come the worms coming through the soil after storms." Zecora informed her. Fluttershy blinked.

"I'm doing that as well. Oh wow, I didn't think anypony besides me around here knew of them! What do you need them for Zecora, if you don't mind my asking..." Fluttershy pried a little.

"Ah, a delicacy soup for my group."

"Group? So you're going to have other ponies over?"

"Family has come to visit me, as well as check out the sights to see."

"Well I sure do hope they like Ponyville like you do. Why don't we get the rain worms together?" Fluttershy didn't want to be by edge alone. Zecora nodded, and trotted over with her by her side. Lifting her hoof, she was ready to nudge it into the ground. Yet Zecora's hoof stopped her. She looked at her, and Zecora shook her head.

"Allow me, for only the right honey, will catch the honey bee."

Confused by her words, Fluttershy slowly moved out of the way for Zecora to move through. She had always gotten rain worms that way, maybe not many of them, but she still got about half a can full.

Zecora turned, and opened a bag that laced itself around her stomach. Reaching inside, she pulled out an instrument, some type of flute. Fluttershy noted how it looked, but she herself didn't know the name. It looked like tubes, organized from tallest to shortest. Then then begin to play an enchanting melody, a soft sound that sound majestic to Fluttershy. She closed her eyes and listened to it peacefully.

Then Fluttershy looked to the spot where the Rain Worms lived, and to her disbelief, they were coming out of the ground all by themselves! The music was like putting them in a trance, and they followed the sound of it, so wiggled towards Zecora who placed them in jars.

Once four jars were filled, she lifted them up, and in the blink of an eye she placed lids on them so the bugs couldn't get out and crawl away, a problem Fluttershy often encountered when hunting them. Fluttershy sat down and clapped her hooves

"That was amazing Zecora, you did that like an expert!" She praised as she wandered over to her.

"A talent not so much as skill, but it gets the job done and these empty jars filled. The for me and my family, and one for you and your little blue bird too." Zecora slid one of her jars over to her.

"Really? Oh, thank you! I'll be sure to return your jar to you soon!" Fluttershy's voice was thick with gratitude.

"No need to worry, there is no hurry. If I may ask, what is wrong with the bird to cause such a task?"

"He broke his wing, and he is now unable to fly from the same bone breaking in the same place so many times.."

"'Tis a sad thing to hear, and such a story I feared..." Zecora gave off an ashen look of sympathy.

"It is sad when some animal with wings can't fly... They belong in the sky, but things could be worse. I should be going now, thank you again Zecora!" Grabbing the jar between her teeth, she trotted on back home as Zecora waved goodbye.

"Hi there Fluttershy! Uh, what'cha got there..?" Twilight gave Fluttershy a peculiar look when she saw the jar of worms held between her teeth. Placing the jar down, she smiled at her purple friend.

"I'm bringing them home to a bird who can't fly anymore, they're supposed to cheer him up." She said, leaning down as she went eye-level to the worms. Twilight sauntered on over to her and also went down to look at the transparent jar with rain-drop colored worms scrawling around inside.

"Amazing, what are these things..?" Twilight got closed, intrigued in the species.

"Rain worms, they only appear after a storm, and they're one of my friends' favorites."

"What else do you know about them?" Taking a quick glance down at Spike, he grabbed some paper and a quill to take note.

"Well, they only appear in one place only in each town.. Ponyville is on the edge of the Everfree Forest. After the ground dries they'll evaporate along with the rest of the water—"

"Did you say evaporate..? So these, worms as you call them, are purely made of water..?" She asked in curiosity.

"well, mostly. They're bred from the rain, if they come in contact with a real worm, the ground they touch most likely has some type of magic, and if it touches a normal worm, it'll turn it into a rain worm. That's is why they are rare.." Fluttershy answered.

"How incredible! Fluttershy would you mind if I take one to examine and study?" Twilight asked, getting close to her friend, a face of desire and excitement plain to see.

"Oh, well.." She glanced down at her jar full of worms. She smiled a little weakly at her friend. "Sure, I don't see any harm in it. Just be careful not to let it free on the ground, or it'll disappear." Fluttershy informed as she slowly opened the lid, watching Spike's hand quickly slip in and out, grabbing one and then quickly closing it.

"Great, thanks so much Fluttershy, I'll see you later!" Twilight quickly levitated Spike onto her back and ran off with him, eager to get started. Fluttershy giggled, and she was glad she made one of her friends happy today. Closing the lid tightly, she continued her way to home.

TT

Sighing a little, Fluttershy attempted a smile even though she had a jar in her mouth still. Walking up the pathway to her cottage, she soon noticed the door was open yet again. Blinking, she believed it was another surprise of her friends, like it was last time. Getting closer, she saw a little bump in front of her door. Frowning now, she strolled closer and closer. Her eyes opened wide, her jaw dropping as the jar fell from it and crashed to the ground with a loud shatter.

Standing there breathlessly, Fluttershy then took in a quick breathe, and screamed like bloody murder.

TT

Rainbow Dash was the first one on scene. Racing to the side of her friend who sobbed with loud gasps, she looked down. A bluejay, one that seemed to have a broken wing, laid in front of her door, dead. Odd, she had never seen an animal ever pass away around Fluttershy. She always took good care of them until the end, when they went and died in the Everfree Forest on their own.

It wasn't soon after that that the rest of their friends soon arrived, along with a few others ponies from Ponyville. Concerned, many of them cried out her name.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy what's wrong..?!" Twilight and Pinkie called out, Applejack and Rarity already seeing the bird. The purple and pink ponies got closer. Pinkie looked away, and Twilight's ears lowered and looked down in mourn. Twilight got closer to the sobbing pony and placed a hoof on her back.

"Fluttershy, I.. I'm so sorry.." Twilight soothed. Rainbow approached her as well and nuzzled the depressed pony sadly, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Fluttershy, I mean, you both had great times together, so make sure to cherish those!" Pinkie said as she lifted her rump in their air and wiggled it, trying to make her smile.

"Fluttershy, don't be too sad there.. Pinkie is right, cherish ta times ya had with him.. Those were ta good times.." Applejack included, giving a sympathetic smile.

"Darling, I agree.." Rarity nodded.

"Fluttershy.." Twilight started up again. "It's a natural part of life.. Death is something we'll all have to face.. Maybe he was more sick than you thought, and that means passing away would be a good thing, he won't be in pain anym-"

"No!' Fluttershy yelled at her, tears falling down like waterfalls as she stood up and backed away from Twilight. "I would have noticed! I would have! He was in fine health! Don't tell me that!" She cried. "It.. It was him! That stallion!" Fluttershy blamed. Her friends looked at each other, thinking that Fluttershy was just too distraught to think straight. "It was him! The pony that followed Twilight, he followed me too! It's his fault, he killed him! He killed my friend!" She shook her head, looking down as her mane covered her face.

"No.. No, Fluttershy.. That pony is gone.. Rainbow and Applejack made sure of that, they fly all over Ponyville to look for him and he hasn't been sighted anywhere.. Fluttershy... You're just grieving, and it causes anger—" Twilight tried again.

"No! I'm not just grieving! He really has been around! Why won't you believe me?! Am I not as good as the rest of you, am I not able to be followed around?! Well I have seen him, he has followed me! If you don't believe me, then maybe I ... I.. Oh..!" Not able to finish her sentence, she turned away and ran off, heaving sobs coming from her as she did so.

"Fluttershy, wait!" Dash called after her, and tried to fly after her, but was restrained by Applejack. "No, let me go AJ!" Rainbow demanded.

"I think that Fluttershy needs ta time alone." She told her, grumbling slightly from having her tail in her jaw.

"No, what she needs is a friend who believes her!" Rainbow corrected, and snatched her tail finally from her, but by the time she was able to get free, Fluttershy was already out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hello everyone! This is finally chapter six of Terror in Ponyville! Sorry it took me so long to get this updated, I had it done, but the device it was on was at a friends house whom I only see at school, then he forgot it yesterday, had to wait until today, then I had to come home.. All that fun stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! R&R)

The chirps of crickets swarmed filled the silence in the sleeping town of Ponyville. Not a filly stirred as the town was at peace for everypony. Well, almost, everypony. Fluttershy sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she sat by a pond. She looked down into her reflection, her nose running a little, eyes furiously red as her fur was soaked with tears. Her ears hung loose on her head as she watched the water make a ripple effect as tears fell in it.

"I was so mean to my friends... Maybe they were right, maybe he was sick and I just didn't notice... I should have taken a closer look at him before I ran off like that, then I could have determined whether or not somepony killed him or a sickness did... I had no right to make such an accusation..." Fluttershy spoke to herself. A pathetic sigh escaped from her as she closed her eyes.

"But such an accurate accusation it was there Fluttershy dear." A deep voice told her. Her face dropped, and she quickly turned around. The stallion..! It was him!

"W...What..?" Fluttershy stuttered. He continued his slow pace on over to her, until he was roughly four feet behind her. He still held that cool exterior on his face with a slightly smug grin plastered on his lips.

"That's right, I killed your little bird friend…" He calmly admitted, as if it was no big deal at all. Tears flowed in her eyes again.

"Why?! Why would you do such a thing?!" Fluttershy yelled at him.

"Simple… I heard you and that zebra talking about him, and how pitiful it was that he couldn't fly anymore… You were right, dear Pegasus. Anything with wings deserves to be in the skies. I just, helped him do so. After all what is life for a bird without flying?" He quizzed. Fluttershy trembled, his tone of voice sending shivers up her spine. A tear spilled over from the brim of her eye, and he walked over and wiped it away for her with his hoof. "Don't cry… Everpony knows you're precious when you cry, but I personally find you cuter when your face is sprawled over with fear…" His eyes grew dark, a shade of evil, as he gave out a throaty chuckle. Now Fluttershy could see his cutie mark.

Ropes.

She soon found out why.

Quickly head-butting Flutteshy in the chest, and causing her to grunt in pain as she stumbled back into the water she sat by, he levitated a rope over that he hid behind a tree previously in preparation. Actually they were all well hidden over Ponyville for precautionary reasons, this one though he didn't need to take the time and care to hide it.

Tying it to it would become a lasso, he tossed it so it wrapped around Fluttershy's stomach. Gasping, she flew up, the adrenaline running through her making her half as fast as Rainbow Dash, whom she desperately wished would come and save her. He pulled on the ropes that were tightly gripped upon with his teeth, trying to pull her back down to the ground. He sent a zap up the rope, and shocked her a little.

Falling in the depths of the water, she quickly swam to the top, her mane falling flat around her as water soaked her. She gasped for air, the pony not used to swimming and tried to actually swim deeper in the small lake to get away from him, but only received a harsh tug on the stomach again from the ropes on her. She went under again, and struggled for the surface. She splashed around loudly, and he tried to lasso her wings so she couldn't get airborne again, but instead caught her left hind leg. This caused balance issues for the pony as she continued to fight against the unicorn.

He then used his magic to hold the ropes in place as he ran in the water after her. Fear pounded in Fluttershy's chest as she was tackled down in the water. He held her there for a few moments before he lifted her again to breathe, having her mane in his mouth to pull her up. She coughed and gasped for fresh air. He then pushed her down under again. Due to the panic flowing through her veins, she bucked the only hind leg she had left, and nailed him right in the shoulder. He yelped in pain, and on reflex backed away, releasing her.

Taking this opportunity, she ran from him and quickly but the flow of the water made her slow down more than she would have liked. The stallion, being larger than she, was able to run through it easier than she could. It wasn't long before she was slammed back down to the ground under the water. Things worked out in the stallions favor, for there was a large, heavy rock that her head collided with. The impact caused the Pegasus to fall unconscious. Panting, he brought one of his ropes over, tied her front hooves together, then her back hooves together and then hog-tied the knocked-out Pegasus. He then picked her up, and trotted off with her.

TT

"Guys! Guys!" Pinkie yelled as she sped through Ponyville. She seemed to be in a panic. Dash peered over the cloud she peacefully slept on at her worried friend as Rarity, Twilight and Applejack were soon to join.

"What is it Pinkie? What's wrong?" Twilight was quick to the point.

"I went to go check up on Fluttershy to see if she felt any better hike bringing her some of my super-duper special-wecial cuppy-wuppy cakes and everything was jus the way it was! The door was closed and the bird was gone and-"

"Well of course it was Pinkie, we did all that last night for Fluttershy, that's no reason to cause a panic." Rainbow scorned a bit as she turned away. It was foolish of her to think that Pinkie had any real reason to cause a panic.

"That's just I though! We left the door unlocked so I went in, concerned when she didn't open the door, and she's not there! She didn't come home!" Pinkie finally managed out. Dash's eyes opened wide as she quickly turned around. The rest of her friends gasped.

"Fluttershy didn't come home!?" Applejack repeated, taking a surprised step back.

"Calm down everypony, she could have went for a walk before Pinkie arrived. Rainbow Dash, I'd like you to make a sweep of Ponyville to see if she's around. I'll go look in the Everfree Forest and talk to Zecora if I can, she may know something. Applejack, rarity and Pinkie, I'd like you to go look around Fluttershy's cottage, she may have returned, if not then scan out far and wide, Rainbow join them as soon as you can! " Twilight ordered as she ran off to the Everfree Forest, Rainbow nodding and zooming in the air. The other three quickly headed to her cottage.

TT

Rainbow flew around fast, looking desperately for her friend that had mysteriously gone missing just early this morning. Now it was twilight, the sun slowly going down behind the hills of the deepened meadow Fluttershy liked to come to when upset. She landed on the ground, and her head swirled in many directions as she could hear her other friends calling Fluttershy's name in pursuit.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy!?" Dash called out, walking around slowly. She looked out to the water, and then squinted. Her pupils dilated to the size of a bit coin. "Guys, come here!" Dash screamed loud enough for them all to hear as she jumped into the water, not thinking to fly. She swam further into the depths, struggling a little as she went towards the object she saw, her friends approaching Dash's area of search.

The others quickly joined her, and saw Dash climbing out of the water, her fur dripping wet and wings spread out, laying down a bit heavily from the liquid that drenched her. In hew jaw, a yellow feather hung loosely, a feather from Fluttershy's wing. The small group of friends gasped in unison. Once on land again, Rainbow laid the feather down gently. Her face was darkened with anger and determination.

"It's hard for a Pegasus to lose their feathers once fully grown... She didn't disappear on her own... She was forced away..." Rainbow growled lowly as she stomped her front right hoof down, leaving an deep imprint in the soft ground.

"So, Fluttershy was right.." Rarity started.

"And he took a step further... He 'napped her.." Applejack included.

"Which means she's in trouble..." Pinkie said.

"And I told her it was all in her mind, even though she's always believed us, even the craziest of stories..." Twilight crossed her ears, glancing down in self-frustration and blame. If she had only believed...

"Enough!" Dash ordered loudly, whipping around in fury. "Fluttershy wouldn't want us to blame each other for this! This was out of anypony's control! The only thing we can do is go help get her back home! It had to have been the same stallion, we must not have had looked hard enough. Assuming it is, let's follow what we know...!" Dash figured as she turned to her friend, her wings fluffed.

"Well, back when I was a filly, I read about all kinds of criminals the great ponies of Equestria's history had defeated, big time villains and minor evil as well, and there was one very similar to this. Many of them are stallions taking mares, but there have been cases of mares going and taking stall-"

"Get to the point!" Rainbow reared her front legs and stomped them by her, angrily closing the space between them, their foreheads close.

"Right.." Twilight Tossed her ears back and cleared her throat. "In many cases these kidnappers took mares for, well mates. Other times for killing, other times they saw them as somepony else they loves or admired and couldn't let go once they passed, like a mother or a sibling..." Twilight asked.

"Okay, well obviously this pony can't get his priorities straight for Twilight and Fluttershy are nothing alike. So he must not be looking for a replacement..." Rarity pitched in.

"But a mate." Rainbow finished, and felt her heart clench in her chest, like somepony had stomped on it. Rainbow shook her head. This wasn't time to ink of her feelings, she needed to think of how to get Fluttershy back. "Okay, we'll now that we know why he has her, we need to know where he would take her." Her eyes looked deep into Twilight's.

"Hm, I believe he would take her somewhere where he would feel more comfortable, like a home he had as a filly maybe... Or, it's very possible he would take her to a place he would find the most suitable for them, and since he is one who will watch the pony he desires with him, he'd probably take them somewhere where they feel most comfortable." Twilight recited.

"So someplace with lots of critters...?" Applejack tried.

"That can't be right, Fluttershy feels most comfortable here in Ponyville, with her animal and pony friends." Pinkie said.

"It's very possible that he may alter Fluttershy's appearance, such as cutting her hair or changing the color of her fur or mane." Twilight included.

"But he can't change her memories or her cutie mark. Cutie marks separate each pony from the other, there's no way he can change that." Rainbow told them. The others nodded, and then Applejack reared a bit, seeming to have an idea.

"Yeehaw! I got it!" Applejack cheered. The other ponies looked at her questioning. Applejack smirked. "He can't change 'er cutie mark, nor can he sure as hay change her scent!" Letting out a loud whistle, it was more then seven minutes before Applejacks dog Winona arrived on the scene. She barked and wagged her tail, glad to see her pony master.

"Great idea Applejack!" Rainbow called as she pushed the death towards the dog. "C'mon Winona, find Fluttershy!" Winona whimpered, unable to get the scent of the soaked feather. Rainbow growled and flew off, and in ten seconds flat she was back with Fluttershy's blanket. Winona sniffed it, and barked as she quickly ran off, the other ponies quick to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

(Alright, chapter seven is up! Sorry this one is so short everypony, just didn't have much to do with out little captive here. Finally the stallion's name is revealed! Sorry his name is a little lame (lol that rhymes, name, lame.. haha) but it was the best I could think of.. So enjoy! R&R!~)

Pain roared in her head as Fluttershy struggled to open her heavy eyelids. It was soft, but cold. She could feel air going through her mane, and her legs were hard to move. Barely able to lift her head, she couldn't feel her long mane. Her eyes widened as she moved her hoof around. It was short and wavy. It felt similar to Princess Luna's after her and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to change her back, the first time she ever saw the princess of night. Her tail was shorter as well and the edge was rounded at the bottom.

"You're awake my precious little pony..." He said as he flipped a light on. She closed her eyes tightly and made her hoof cover them. Slowly opening them, she let out a small squeak, now able to see her new mane and tail cut. She quickly looked back to her cutie mark, which thankfully was still the same. A wave of relief washed over her. She looked up at the stallion.

"What do you want..? Please let me go.." Fluttershy whimpered as she cowered low to the ground as she felt her eyes heat up and water with tears.

"You look beautiful,Fluttershy. Don't you like your new mane? It suits you much better than that long, untrimmed mane you had before." He said as he stood by her side and stared at their reflections. "I think you and me will be very happy together, don't you?" he looked at her.

"N..no.. Please.. I want to go home..! I want to see my friends.." She backed away from him. He lifted his hoof and drove it right in front of her.

"No! You will do as I say, you will stay here with me, and be happy. If you do become my very, very special and beautiful somepony..." He drew his face closer to Fluttershy, who had now drove herself to the wall trying to get away from him. She turned her head away, and he went to her ear, breathing his warm breath on it. "...I won't kill your precious Rainbow Dash." He whispered to her. Her eyes opened wide, turning her head to him as he backed up a few steps.

Fluttershy was stunned he knew of her feelings for the rainbow pony, whom she had taken so much care to hide her feelings from. Was it that obvious? Did everypony know how she felt for her? Humiliation flooded through her as red painted her cheeks. He turned his back to her.

"Hm, no reply. I suppose I'll-" He stopped talking when Fluttershy grabbed his hind left hoof.

"No.. Please, don't harm her." Fluttershy whimpered, almost in a begging fashion. Her ears were flat and she looked up at him with tear-soaked eyes. "I'll do as you say.. I promise..." Fluttershy complied. A smug grin stretched on the stallion's lips.

"Perfect..." He whispered under his breath to himself at her agreement.

"...What.. What is, your name..?" Fluttershy asked as she slowly regained her footing. He turned back to her. "Silver Essence." He answered her. He looked forward. "You're precious to your friends, aren't you..? No doubt they'll come looking for you?"

"I... I don't know.." Fluttershy stuttered a bit. He looked at her in disbelief.

"No matter.. Even if they do come knocking at the door demanding you back, you know what will happen if you don't remain." He said. Fluttershy whined a bit. She hated lying.

"What am I supposed to say...?" She asked.

"You're a smart mare, I'm sure you'll think of something." He then trotted away.

Fluttershy was shut in the same room, in where she sat down and finally allowed tears to spill over and drip onto the cold earth below her, changing it to mud. So she had to think of a lie... She couldn't tell them she's being held against her will, which she obviously was, or he'd kill Rainbow Dash. She couldn't leave with her friends, or he'd kill Rainbow Dash. If she stayed here, she would lose all her friends, including Rainbow Dash. No matter how this worked out, she was going to lose Rainbow. She had finally figured out how she felt for her too, the day they fell asleep together in the meadow. She finally learned that she loved Rainbow Dash. It hurt to know that after so soon of figuring this out, she was going to lose her, possibly forever.

This brought her back to the lie she had to tell. It was going to be hard to fool Dash, the loyal pony wasn't so easy to trick, nor would Twilight. The others would be more simple, but what about them? What was she going to say? What length was she going to have to go to in order to get them to go home, and forget all about her? A sigh echoed in the damp room as Fluttershy laid down, her head on her hooves, her wings held tightly to her to keep her warm as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, wishing she had Rainbow on her to keep her warm as a tear fell from her eye one last time as she dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

"C'mon Winona, can't you find her scent!?" Rainbow urged the dog on as the brown and white canine desperately searched for the smell of the yellow pony.

"Easy there Rainbow, she can only smell so much at one time, she's only one dog." Applejack stood in front of her wiped out pet to defend her from the stressed out Dash. The cyan pony stood back a bit, taken back by Applejacks calm demeanor.

"She's right there Rainbow, it's late, we are all tired and Winona should give her noise a rest. Besides, we still haven't eaten since we left Ponyville... We need a break." Twilight helped Applejack against her. Dash continued to look at them in furious awe.

"A break!? What are you saying!?" Dash started to yell at them, wanting them to understand. "We can't take a break, Fluttershy's in trouble and every second we waste is who knows what, the stallion is insane! Or does she really not mean all that much to you!?" Rainbow questioned their loyalties to her, and the other ponies stared at her, a bit stunned that she would ever ask such a question.

"Dash, darling, Fluttershy means as much to us as she means to you, we all want to find her dear but these things take time..." Rarity spoke up, inching forward as her angry friend whipped around to look at her, her wings up and ruffled.

"If she meant even half as much to you as she does to me, then you'd want to find her just as badly as I do! You don't know how I feel for her, you don't even know the beginning of it, so don't say that you do, or that you care for Fluttershy nearly, not even a centimeter as much as I do!" Rainbow screamed at Rarity. Rarity backed off.

"If.. If it makes you feel better Dash, my pinkie senses aren't going off, so it means she's okay, for now.." Pinkie tried to soothe the rampaging pony.

"No pony gives a flying feather about your Pinkie senses Pinkie Pie! They're a load of hooey that warn you of ridiculous things like opening doors and things falling from the sky! When they tell us that Fluttershy is falling from the sky safe and sound then I'll feel better!" Dash snapped.

"That's quite enough Dash! You're not the only one upset about Fluttershy being kidnapped, we are her friends too, you're not the only pony who cares for her! Maybe our feelings aren't as strong as yours, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at us and say such mean things!" Twilight wandered over and placed her hoof around the upset Pinkie's shoulders.

"I'm not saying I'm the only one! Ugh! Forget this, I'm out of here, I'll look for her on my own!" Dash flew off. Zooming into the sky.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight called out, running to try to catch her, and then holding a hoof out to the air, as if she could extend her arm and grab the flying pony, who was out of sight in seconds.

TT

Dash landed on the ground when she was almost two miles from her friends. She panted from flapping her wings so hard from trying to get away from her misunderstanding friends. Glancing back for only a second, she looked on ahead and trotted forward.

Rainbow Dash had no idea where to start, no idea where to even go from here. What was I e pony to do in a situation like this...? She couldn't exactly wander around aimlessly, that would be a waste of time and energy.

Dash's stomach then let out a grumbling roar of a hunger, making the cyan pony startled. Chuckling a bit sheepishly to herself, she figured maybe finding a snack would be a good idea... Still, the pony was far too proud to admit she was wrong, and no way no how was she going to take a break in finding Fluttershy. She was far too determined for that. Still, she could let her wings have a small rest as she wandered around to find food.

_"Dash.. Rainbow Dash, this way!" _A familiar voice called out to her. She turned around, and there was Fluttershy. Staring in disbelief, she rubbed her eyes, but still there stood Fluttershy. She was a bit glowy, almost like an angel pony. That told her right there that this was an imaginary Fluttershy, nothing more than a figment of Rainbow's frenzied mind. Still, why was she hallucinating Fluttershy now? Was she dying? Either way, the beauty her eyes could now seen was unlike any other. Fluttershy truly was her angel.

_"C'mon Dash, it'll be okay. I promise." _The fake Fluttershy soothed to her as she led her deeper into the woods she had tangled herself in. Dash didn't argue, and followed her.

Looking around, she wondered where this pony was leading her. It seemed like nothing but endless trees. Even the animals, whom always loved Fluttershy no matter where she went, stayed away. Another factor that told her this Fluttershy was not real.

Suddenly Rainbow's hoof slid off an edge, and unable to react in time she fell. A cliff had been there, and Dash never saw it. Fluttershy, the image of her anyway, had already been in the air trying to get Dash's attention before it as too late, but to no avail. Dash was tumbling down a hill, scraping her knees and sides, her wings unfolded trying to catch herself on something. This only resulted in nearly snapping one of her wings. Finally the trip down the hill came to an end. Dash was left covered in mud, pine needles and leaves as blood streaked her fur and bruises swelled.

_"I tried warning you..." _Fluttershy said as she landed beside her.

"Heh.." Chuckling a bit, Dash got to her hooves, wincing a bit as pain flowed through her like a powerful shock wave. Rainbow grunted as she moved, but ignored the pain and went forward to follow this image of Fluttershy, who had gone on ahead. She wouldn't lose a second one.

Following her, she soon noticed the trees were blooming with a beautiful red and yellow fruit. She had never seen such a type of food, but then again, this _was_ the Everfree Forest, who knew what else grew here.

"Where are we...?" Dash asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy turned to look at her, and smiled at her, making Dash's heart skip a beat. Even an imaginary Fluttershy was as gorgeous as, well, anything. Nothing compared to the beauty Fluttershy had, not even Rarity. Hooves down, Fluttershy was the prettiest pony.

"A special place. Go ahead, eat. They won't harm you." Fluttershy soothed the dirty pony. Rainbow blinked, and looked at the odd fruit. It was shaped weird, indentations on it as if somepony shoved the width of a stick on its out she'll to make it almost shaped like some odd flower. Rainbow walked over to the three, and stood on her hid legs as she plucked one down. She stared at it, and sniffed it. Looking at Fluttershy, her smile calmed her down slightly and bit into it.

The taste was sweet, sweeter than an apple, but not so sweet that it made her lips pucker, or wince from the taste. The taste couldn't help but make Rainbow smile. Swallowing the piece she had in her jaw, she quickly took another chunk and eagerly ate it down.

Merely only eating two, the roughed up pony was full. It was surprising to her, she could usually eat fifteen apples, sometimes more depending on how hungry she was, and before this she was the hungriest she had ever been. What was the deal..? She looked up at Fluttershy for the answer. The yellow pony grinned at her.

"The fruit is meant to last for long periods of time, such as animals that don't hibernate during the cold winter, and need food that is so scarce in the freezing time period. Therefore, only eating a few can fill you up and last for hours, even days depending on ho much movement you create.." Fluttershy explained, as if she were suddenly Twilight giving one of her famous lectures.

"I see..." Rainbow looked at the image of Fluttershy, and squinted at her in determination. "Fluttershy... I will get you back.. That's a promise.." Rainbow whispered. Fluttershy was taken aback a bit in surprise. Then her eyes watered and she grinned sadly.

"I believe in you, Dashie..." She said, calling out Dash's pet name that was given to her by Pinkie Pie. "Come, this way. Follow me." She instructed as she flapped her wings carefully, gracefully, beautifully. Like she always did. Dash winced when she started to flap her bruised wings, but ignoring the pain, she floated after her.

TT

"Pinkie, come on and lay down. We can't rest if you're up.." Twilight took a place beside her pink pony friend, who stared into the sky, concern and depression written on Pinkie's face.

"It's alright Twilight, go ahead and rest. I'm not tired." The hyper pony reassured bleakly. Her blue eyes never left the clouded dark sky. Twilight sighed.

"You know Dash didn't mean what she said.. Dash is just stressed out from losing Fluttershy, we all are actually, but you know how Rainbow is, she already has an attitude... This just makes it worse.." Twilight mentioned, trying to make her companion feel better about being yelled at.

"I know, it's not that.. It's.. I'm worried about Dashie.. I feel something bad is going to happen, but for some reason my Pinkie Senses aren't going off.. They didn't the night Fluttershy was in trouble either. It happened the day after, when I came running to you all. That's why I went to her cottage in the first place, my senses went off.. But no pony was there." Twilight blinked at Pinkie's explanation. She understood now.. Pinkie blamed herself just as much as Twilight blamed her own self for this. Pinkie felt like she let everypony, epsecially Fluttershy, down. Twilight smiled empathetically at her, and leaned over, giving the worried Pinkie a nuzzle under her head, rubbing against her neck. Pinkie was surprised by Twilight's sudden show of affection.

"Silly pony, enough of that. It's no pony's fault for this other than the criminal who took her. Dash is capable of handling herself, besides, she has no way to find Fluttershy, I'm sure we'll find her in the morning and we can all look for her together again." Pinkie looked to the side. She then hugged Twilight, and together they laid down side by side, manes and tails covering the other for warmth.

Twilight was already asleep, and Pinkie's eyes felt heavy as she yawned and snuggled a bit into her hooves. "Oh Twilight... Thank you, but you don't understand.. Love can make any pony do crazy things.. Love can.. Overcome any.. Obstacle if.. strong enough..." Pinkie mumbled as she closed her eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A creaking noise rang loudly in Fluttershy's ears as she pried her eyes open, covering her ears with her hooves to block out the sound. The metal door opened, revealing Silver Essence. She got on her hooves, shielding her eyes a bit from lowering sun. It was sunset. Already..? She had slept a whole day away. At least the pain in her head ceased.

"I'm glad to see you awake, my flower. Come, It's time to let you out to get used to your new home." Silver told her as he trotted to her side, and led her out of her personal dungeon.

Shyly following him, she looked around the home. Creepy enough, it was the exact same as her cottage in Ponyville. She would have thought it was her cottage, if it hadn't been bigger and no animals inside. She looked around, and her heart ached at the sight. She felt misery already wash over her, and she wished she could see Angel Bunny. She hoped the girls were taking good care of him, she could imagine Dash having a hard time with him, Rarity and Applejack getting flustered with him, Pinkie getting on his nerves and Twilight.. Well, she wasn't sure on that one.

TT

The four ponies walked around together in a group, calling out Dash;s name as they listened to it echo into the darkening sky. Anguish was inside all of them as their hearts raced inside their chest, blood running cold from distress for their Rainbow friend. Twilight had been positive they would meet up with her again, and all would be okay. So far their search for either pony was going unsuccessful. Had they missed her somewhere? Was she injured somewhere, waiting for her friend's to rescue her only to have been dodged by hem in their search for her? Had she already found Fluttershy and taken her home?

Many similar thoughts swirled around in their minds as they grew desperate. They ran up and down, left right, this way and that way. Nothing.

"Everypony, look! I found something!" Finally Rarity called out. The others quickly joined her by her side. They looked down. Marks, four. Probably from sliding. Rainbow had been here. She must have fallen. The wonder was though, was she hurt? If so, how terribly?

"She has a trail!" Pinkie pointed out to the deep hoof prints leading farther into the woods.

"Quick everypony! Let's follow them!" Twilight ran off in the direction of the footprints as the other three were swift to follow behind her.

TT

Dash blinked tiredly as she tried hard to stay awake. She was walking now, too tired to flap he wings. A yawn escaped from her. She hadn't stopped to sleep unlike the other ponies had, and it had been almost thirty six hours now since she left Ponyville to hunt Fluttershy down.

"We are almost there, just a little longer." Fluttershy told her as she flew around her. Her mane flicked Rainbow's nose, causing an eruptive sneeze from her. Shaking her head, she shook her own colorful mane around as it fell around her neck and face in a messy, lazy fashion. The mud and blood on her was now dry, the pine needles she had before on her fur had now fallen off as bags formed under her own eyes. She had bumps on her from bruised muscles, and her eyes were slightly red from the exhaustion.

"Yeah, little longer, no problem.." Rainbow smirked tiredly, and then quickly let it wipe itself from her mouth as she lowered her head down a bit and walked some more. Her legs ached. Slowly the reached the opening of the forest, and there was a city. Fluttershy led her to a town, through the forest.

"Welcome to Baltimare Dashie... It's time for me to go. Good luck, you can do it~." Fluttershy weakly cheered her on, then the imaginary 'Shy vanished, just as she had came. Dash walked further into the city. So.. This was Baltimare... Was this where the real Fluttershy was? She guessed she would just have to walk around and find out. A large amount of energy entered Dash abruptly, and she reared as ran off to go find her beloved mare.

TT

"That was a wonderful meal, wasn't it?" Essence asked her as he dabbed his snout with a napkin that draped over his hoof. Fluttershy smiled and nodded, getting better at faking it. She barely touched her food.

"Oh, it was delightful... Thank you for taking me out, it was such a great idea." She complimented. He chuckled.

"Darling you make it sound as if it was a chore or a hard decision. After all why wouldn't a new couple go out to eat on such a lovely evening?" He answered as he left a few bits on the table to pay for the food and as a tip for their waiter. They both got up.

"You're right. It is a very fine evening indeed." Agreeing she went to his side. The stallion seemed to enjoy Fluttershy beginning to accept her new role as his special somepony.

"The most gorgeous evening dulls in comparison to your beauty." He said to her as he gave her another kiss on the cheek. A blush crossed Fluttershy's face.

"Th...Thank you..." She whispered to him, her shy trait showing now as she looked to the side. Her short mane blowed in the breeze. Breeze...? There had been no breeze earlier..

Looking to the skies, a rainbow pony landed near her, staring at her with wide, pink eyes that screamed betrayal. She was filthy, her usually cyan mane was browned with dried mud, and nearly a dark maroon to purple color with dried blood.

"Fluttershy, why did you cut your mane...?

"Dash! What ha... Er. What, happens to bring you here?" Fluttershy quickly replace,e her ears going back as she glanced at Silver, who glared at Rainbow.

"Yes, what brings you here, _Rainbow_?" He sneered. Dash gritted her teeth.

"I am _here_ to bring Fluttershy home." Rainbow growled right back at him.

"She _is _home." He argued. She flew right up to him, face to face. She glared hard into his eyes.

"Baltimare is _not _Fluttershy's home! She lives in Ponyville! Cutting her mane doesn't change that either!" She snapped. "C'mon Fluttershy, we are going home!" Rainbow turned around and started to fly away. Then she turned around to find that her friend wasn't following. Her heart clenched a beat. She flew back down. "...Fluttershy...?" Dash called out quietly, her voice cracking a bit. She looked to the Sid,e down to the ground, and lowered her belly to the ground.

"I.. I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash... I.. I'm staying here, in Baltimare. With Silver Essence.. I, I've come to care for him a great deal.. He is my very special somepony.." She told her, hating herself for saying such a helpless lie. Dash took a step back. Pain flickered across her face.

"No... No, Fluttershy you can't, you just can't..! How can you want to be with.. With him!? He killed your bird, remember?!" She called out to her.

"The bluejay was already sick, he did the bird a favor by doing so.. After all, what is the purpose of the bird if it cannot fly...?" Fluttershy swallowed.

"He cut your beautiful mane and tail!" She shot at her.

"I cut it on my own... With a changing life, I figured a change of appearance would do me good. Help me forget the life I used to have..." She tried hard to get Rainbow to turn away. The other ponies had started to reside in their homes, making them here the only ones in the area.

"You don't have to change it, Fluttershy you can still have the life at Ponyville, ple-"

"Don't you get it!?" Fluttershy interrupted, closing her eyes to hide the tears as she swiftly stood up. She popped her eyes open to glare at Dash with teary eyes. "I don't want anything to do with you or anypony else in Ponyville! I'm tired of being in the same place and seeing the same ponies day in and day out! I want a change of scenery! Don't you understand I want nothing to do with you!" She yelled at her, stomping her hooves forward. Tears fell to the ground fast when she saw Rainbow's own eyes swelling with tears. "So please.. Please go." She seemingly begged.

Dash looked at Fluttershy. She was speechless, not a word to say came to her mind. What was there to say? Evidently, Fluttershy didn't want them anymore. Memories flooded through her. The time when Fluttershy cried when they were fillies from getting picked on, and Dash finding herself standing up for her. Falling in love with the yellow pony, celebrating their birthdays, flying in the sky together. The time she tired getting out of the tornado, and ended up being the reason they got the water in the sky. When she left bawling her eyes out. Falling asleep together in the meadow. Was that all just for show? Did none of that mean anything to her?

Shaking her hard, her brows furrowed down. No, Fluttershy wasn't like that. Fluttershy hated change, she would never want to leave her home in Ponyville, never leave her best friends behind, never leave her side.. How could she convince her to come home though?

Jumping slightly in surprise, she noticed they turned their back to her and were starting to walk away.

"Fluttershy wait!" She held a hoof out to reach for her. Fluttershy stopped, and turned her head to peer at her friend. Dash gulped, and trembled a little. "I... I love you Fluttershy. You're my best friend... You can't just turn your back on me, not after the meadow! I love you Fluttershy and I know you feel the same!" Dash screamed at her, eyes closed tightly as she waited for an answer.

Fluttershy's eyes were wide as she heard Dash's confession. Her throat clamped tightly, and she wanted to run to her, apologize for everything she said just a minute ago, that she wanted to go home and see her friends again, that she wanted to go and lay down in the comforts of her own cottage.

"I... I..." Fluttershy looked at them both, Silver and Dash. She was splitting in two. She wanted to cry out to her, but if she did Rainbow would be killed. Silver growled, and struck Fluttershy in the side, knocking her away. She grunted in pain as his horn stabbed into her side, piecing the skin and making red trail down her yellow fur. Losing her balance, she cluttered to the ground.

"Fluttershy! How dare you harm her!" Dash called out in an angry reply, bolting at Silver Essence, ready to attack in defense.

"I've just about enough from you! You're breaking us apart, I won't stand for it! It's time for you to go, for good!" He yelled at her insanely, and his horn started to glow with dangerous black sparks around it. Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"NO DASHIE!" Fluttershy screamed, as it echoed into the skies.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hello everypony. I'd like to welcome you to chapter ten of Terror in Ponyville, and I'm sad to say this will be the last chapter. I'd like to thank you all who read and reviewed, and I really hope you like this chapter. I tried hard to make it the best darn chapter yet! Have no fear though bronies and pegasisters, for those who enjoyed my work I will have more pony fanfics in the future. Until then, please enjoy the solution to this story.

-Wolf'sBurningMoon14)

Ears pricked up, of all colors. White, orange, pink and purple. The four looked up. It was Fluttershy screaming Dash's name, Rainbow Dash found Fluttershy! Something bad was happening, they had to hurry. Twilight turned to the other three.

"Quickly girls, we have to hurry, up ahead is Baltimare, they must be there!" Twilight told them as she ran ahead, the other three soon following her example as they all raced into town, adrenaline pumping through them, fearful of what may have happened to their friend Rainbow Dash.

The group was quick to reach the town, and they looked around frantically, trying to find the spot where the ponies were. Not even a pony resident was out and about in the darkened town of Baltimare. Finding them should be easy enough then.

It wasn't too long before they finally found Dash, Fluttershy, and the stallion. As soon as they approached, it began to rain. All of their eyes widened at the site.

Fluttershy was on top of Rainbow Dash, their stomachs together as blood streamed from her back and down her sides, as it dripped out of her mouth. Dash laid there under her with wide eyes, clearly in shock. A magical blast had gone through Fluttershy, piercing her skin, one that was meant for Dash. The group gasped at the gruesome scene.

Blood soaked Rainbow's fur as rain fell upon her face. She trailed her eyes down to look at Fluttershy, who was struggling to stand.

"Fluttershy.. No.. Why..?" Was all that Dash could get out. Fluttershy sent a bloody smile at her.

"Because.. Dashie.. I love you.. Too.. I'm sorry, I ever said such mean things to you... I.. I didn't mean them.." She spoke softly, obviously having issues getting the words out as the red liquid drained from her and spilled onto the ground. Dash quickly moved up and carefully nuzzled the yellow pony. This caused her to slightly wince in pain.

"Don't be stupid, I know you didn't.. Oh man, you need a doctor bad..!" Rainbow started to yell out for a doctor, pleading for one to come out, her voice hoarse. A hoof then covered her mouth, causing her to quiet down. The hoof belonged to Fluttershy as she tumbled to the ground from loss of balance. Dash caught her and gently laid her down as her wings covered her. Fluttershy laid her head on her hooves as she panted and sweated, sweat mixing with the rain as she struggled to stay alive.

"There is nothing.. They can do.. Rainbow..." Fluttershy mumbled to her. Dash shook her head.

"Don't say that, there has to be something, anything anypony can do! You'll be okay Fluttershy, I promise!" She tried to reason with her. Fluttershy smiled pathetically.

"No... I won't be, Dashie. No pony can heal this." She glanced back at her wound.

"Sure they can, that's what doctors are for..!"

"It's quite alright, Dash... I don't mind... I'm, happy..."

"How can you possibly be happy!? What are you saying Fluttershy, that you're happy you're dying!?" Rainbow yelled at her in devastation to her words. She weakly giggled.

"So headstrong... No, I am not saying I am happy because I am dying.. I'm, I'm very scared..." She whimpered as her eyes watered. "But... It was, for you.. I'm just so delighted.. It's not you. I wouldn't.. I couldn't live with myself.. If he had hurt you..." She told her.

"How do you expect me too Fluttershy!?" Dash wanted an answer.

"You're.. Much stronger than I am.. Besides.. You have.. To join the wonderbolts... And show everypony.. Who the greatest flyer in all of Equestria is... Don't forget.. Angel either..." Fluttershy smiled again.

"I don't want to join the wonderbolts if you're not going to be there cheering me on! I don't want to prove anything if you're not there! And I can't take care of Angel, we don't like each other, we only get along because of you!" She protested.

"Not.. True. I will.. Always be by your side Dashie.. You have to join.. The wonderbolts.. Angel.. Please..? For me.. Dashie.. Dash.. My Rainbow Dash... I.. Love.. You." With that, Fluttershy closed her eyes, and her body went limp. Dash stood there, her stomach falling and tears falling fast.

"Shy.. Shy wake up.." Rainbow nudged her softly, her head rocked back and forth a bit lifelessly. "C'mon Fluttershy, let's go home.. We got to go home..." Dash whined. "You just said you loved me...! I love you too, you can't leave me, we have so much to do..!" Picking up the limp pony she hailed her close.

"Fluttershy.. No!" Silver ran up to them, and got a hoof slap in the face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HER!" Rainbow screamed at him as loud as she could as she furiously glared fire at him.

Then he was levitated off the ground, and couldn't move. He looked over to see a teary-eyed Twilight Sparkle holding him up with her magic. He looked back at Dash.

"This is _your _fault... Had you not shown up.. Had you not let her protect you.. She would still be alive." He blamed as he soon fell asleep from another spell Twilight cast on him. Dash just turned away. She placed her head on Fluttershy's, her tears falling down like the cold rain upon her peaceful face. It looked as if she were merely sleeping. She wished she was.

"Fluttershy... Fluttershy...!" Dash sobbed out as she finally laid the still pony down. She laid next to her, her head on top of hers, just like they had in the meadow. A hoof was placed on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Pinkie Pie standing there, her own eyes red with tears. They didn't have to speak, Rainbow knew what they wanted to say. They wanted to go home. All six of them.

"Just give me a few more minutes, then I'll be done..." Rainbow whispered breathlessly. She laid her head back down.

It wasn't long after that that Princess Celestia landed on the ground herself. The rain didn't seem to bother the princess, not even drench her fur like it did the other ponies. Twilight ran over to her and nuzzled her.

"Oh Princess!" She sobbed into her as the other ponies bowed. Celestia said nothing as she glanced over at the cyan and yellow pony. She closed her eyes tightly. Then opened them to look at Silver Essence.

"So this is our culprit?" She asked as she towered over him, looking down.

"Yes, he is..." Twilight closed her eyes, and held her head down, ears flat. "We didn't save her in time..." Twilight cried some more. Celestia walked over, and wiped some of her tears away with her hoof.

"You did your best my most faithful student... The thing here, is that at least she didn't pass alone, and the last thing she saw was the face of the villain. Instead it was of the ones she loved the most, which is the greatest thing a friend can do above all." Twilight looked up at her.

"But princess, if I had only believed her that night, she wouldn't have run off, none of this would have happened if I-". Hoof hushed her by being placed against her lips.

"Do not blame yourself Twilight, this may have happened regardless. The future is not for anypony to control." Celestia said. She then walked over to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash... I express my deepest regrets for not being there, and my greatest sorrow for your loss. If you would so kindly as to get up, I can have some of my guards take her, and hold a grand funeral for her up in Canterl-"

"No." Dash declined as she stood up and turned to Celestia. "Ponyville. In the meadow, where all her animal friends are. She left home once already. I promised her I'd return her to Ponyville. I'll keep that promise." Rainbow explained as she the looked up at her.

Celestia blinked, and then smiled.

"Yes. We shall hold a grand funeral Ponyville."

5 Years Later

Rainbow sighed as she looked down and in front of the grave she had made for Fluttershy years ago. The cyan pony had long grown taller, faster. Her mane and tail had grown but was still slightly spiked. She had long memorized the words on the headstone.

_ In honor of a beloved friend,_

_ A true love_

_ Dying to protect those dear to her._

_ She is a pony who can be admired_

_ For her sacrifice._

_ Long live the memory _

_ Of the pony_

_ Fluttershy_

A sigh parted her lips as she laid down a thing of roses on the ground. She smiled a bit.

"Hey there Fluttershy.. Sorry it's been so long since I visited. I'm sure you understand, being the kind pony you are. I'm doing great, actually, just wait until the surprise I have for you later." Dash told the soil as a warm breeze passed her by, blowing her colorful hair. "Actually everyone is doing great. You wouldn't believe what's been goin' on. Twilight has graduated Celestia's little school thing she was doing, and now is her personal secretary. Pinkie has gone on to run Sugarcube Corner all by herself, and her marefriend, is Twilight Sparkle. They're awfully happy together." Dash explained as she sat down. "Rarity's boutique has exceeded tremendously, she's already quite famous. Applejack herself is now taking on Sweet Apple Acres as the head of the family. You wouldn't believe how many blue ribbons she has from baking, rodeos, apple tasting, all of that. It's incredible, she is one of the best athletes in all of Equestria! Also, it's hard to believe, but Rarity and Applejack are also marefriends. Hard to think of, right?" Rainbow chuckled a bit. Another breeze passed her by.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash, there you are." Twilight said as she came up the meadow's hill to approach the blue pony and the lone grave. "C'mon, it's starting!" She turned and headed down the hill. Rainbow looked down and smiled a bit.

"Ready to go, Angel?" Rainbow asked. The white bunny looked up at her, and hopped off on ahead of her. Dash got up, and followed.

TT

"Welcome, mares and gentlecolts! We gather here today to honor a very special and brave pony! She has worked harder than any other pony I have come to known! I am proud to call her my friend as we celebrate her in her success! A pony, who comes from the small town of Ponyville, who has made it to the higher ranks! So please put your hooves together and welcome our newest Wonderbolt, our very own Rainbow Dash!" Twilight then clapped her hooves as she stepped aside from the stand, and allowed the cyan pony to approach it and wave at the stomping ponies as the congratulated her. She waved at them and smiled as slowly the hooves died down to nothing but silence.

Rainbow cleared her throat.

"Thank you everypony! Oh wow, this is just so awesome! All my life it's been my dream to join the greatest flyers ever, and now I actually am! I'm just so grateful you all came out to make the best day ever twenty percent cooler! I have so many ponies to thank for helping me get where I am, besides my already being awesome of course!" Dash strutted her stuff a bit, puffing out her chest proudly and giving them an arrogant look. "Let's see.. I'd like to give a thanks to our Princess, who awarded my the Greatest Young Flyer a few years back.. There's my friends, who helped me through the biggest struggle in my life and get back on my hooves to encourage me to continue after my dreams. Yet if anypony deserves the most thanks.." Rainbow paused a bit. "Is my best friend, the one I loved, Fluttershy, who under circumstances couldn't be here today... I have never forgotten what Fluttershy has done for me, and how she had always smiled at me and made everything okay. If it wasn't for her, I may not be here today... So, no matter where she is, I know she's smiling down on me now, and waiting for the day I arrive to join her..." Rainbow rambled a little. "Anyway, three cheers for Fluttershy, then let's party everypony!" Rainbow cheered as the ponies stomped their hooves again, and called out Fluttershy's name.

Dash smiled at hearing them yelling and cheering for Fluttershy as she looked to the skies, her eyes allowing Fluttershy's image to appear as she flew by, and smiled down at Rainbow. She waved, and made a small blow-kiss at her before the wind blew again, and made the image disperse.

"Dash, you okay?" Twilight asked as she trotted to her side. "Your eyes seem a little wet." Dash's eyes glistened with one small tear as she glanced at her purple companion.

"Yeah, everything's just fine. C'mon, let's go dig in, I'm starved." Dash walked side-by-side with Twilight as they went to join in the party.


End file.
